Blue Blood
by barney-mugger
Summary: It's been 80 years since the Cullens stood against the Volturi, and won. But the Volturi don't forget easily and will return..but is it time the vampire world had a new 'royal' family?
1. Chapter 1

I hummed one of Edward's latest compositions to myself as I re-arranged a bunch of roses in a crystal vase, smiling as I saw the framed photo in my peripheral vision.

The photo was beginning to yellow slightly with age, but the frame was as clear as if it was dusted yesterday- which it had been. I would never allow a speck of dust to besmirch my favourite picture.

It was of Charlie and Sue's 30th wedding anniversary celebrations- crowded around the table in the foreground was Charlie, Sue, Renesmee, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and myself, and scattered in the background was an odd mixture of werewolves and vampires- the entire pack mingled with the rest of my family. It had been beyond strange to end up with two werewolves as my stepsiblings, but Leah had warmed up eventually, especially after she had stopped becoming a werewolf. In fact, there was only one werewolf left, as far as we knew.

Jacob couldn't bring himself to grow old and leave Renesmee behind. Sam, Emily and the other wolf couples had happily grown into old age together, but of course circumstances were different for Jacob and my half vampire daughter. He hadn't aged for almost as long as I hadn't…though he still had the body of a twenty five year old. I, of course, was forever frozen at eighteen.

Turning my attention back to the photo, I felt the familiar pang. Billy was long dead, as were Charlie and Sue. All three had passed away within months of each other- Billy the first, and Charlie the last. He died surrounded by immortals- Edward held my free hand as I sobbed, and Renesmee, though tears rolled down her cheeks, still managed to make her grandpa smile. Though Charlie's death had been devastating, I was mostly overjoyed he had lived out the remainder of his life free from unknown fear, dying peacefully surrounded by his small family. He had never discovered the supernatural secret that us Cullens and the La Push gang shared, and never commented on the fact that neither me nor the rest of my family aged. My father was safe now from the Volturi or any other the danger that could come calling, and for that I still felt relieved.

Most of the ex-werewolves in the photograph had also passed away. Though as far as I knew, Quil was still alive and kicking at 96, spending his days in a retirement village with Embry hitting on the old dames. I smiled wistfully once more. I missed all my old friends of family, but the whisper of Edward's voice behind me reminded me of how perfect my life still was.

"Hey," I breathed into his ear, kissing him briefly on the mouth.

Edward grinned my favourite crooked grin, and tugged on my hand.

"Your presence is required outside, Mrs Cullen," he grinned again, gesturing me forward.

I moved to follow him and had got most of the way to the door when I froze, hearing the muffled giggles outside and realizing for the first time what they meant.

"ALICE!" I shrieked, growling loudly.

Her chiming laugh sounded again from outside, followed by a loud guffaw from Emmett.

"Edward," I said pleadingly, "please."

His golden eyes, exactly like my own, shone with amusement. "Bella, I would have thought that after eighty years as a Cullen you finally have learnt how to accept a surprise birthday party."

"But Edward!" I wailed, "I forgot it even was my birthday!"

Edward shook his head. "Typical. But nevermind- you still have to go outside to accept the party in your honour. And be nice. You know how Alice loves birthdays…besides, eighty is a big mark!"

I growled again, but deliberately walked as slowly as I could to the porch, which was sure to be decorated worse than a department store at Christmas.

Turning the corner, I closed my eyes. It was worse than I thought. The table was piled with presents, with intricate garlands hung on every available surface. On a higher note, the table was surrounded by everyone I loved- Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob…and of course, my own division of the family. I glowered at Alice and gave Ness and hug and kiss on the cheek. Edward was still grinning, so for good measure I glared at him too. Technically ninety-eight years old, and still hating attention. But still, I knew enough know to be gracious, and so I looked up and smiled at everyone.

"Happy 80th birthday!" they chorused.

"Everyone, this is so sweet. But you shouldn't have. _Really._" I looked pointedly at Alice. She ignored me, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Open your presents!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but grinned at the same time. "Fine. Who's first?"

Edward lifted a wafer thin package off the laden table and handed it to me.

"You didn't spend anything, right?"

"Of course not. Keeping with tradition."

Unlike the other Cullens, who liked to buy each other such small gifts as Porsches for vampire birthdays, Edward and I never spent any money on each other, preferring handmade gifts.

I slit the package open curiously, and let the contents spill out.

"Edward? What is this?" I asked, confused. It was just a bunch of forms.

"It's the entry form to Forks High School. Bella…we're moving back home."

**A/N: **So, this is my first attempt at Twilight fan fiction! I don't know if anyone else has written something similar to this because I haven't read many other Twilight fics…but I hope I came up with something original  Reviews would be awesome, whether you liked it so far or not…I hope you did though!


	2. Chapter 2

I cleared my throat, which had suddenly become unnaturally dry. "Forks?" I echoed, in a higher than normal pitch.

"Forks," Edward confirmed, looking at me with concern. "Are you alright Bella?"

I didn't know what to say. I was truly speechless. Jasper, sensing my emotions, hurried to calm me down.

Carlisle was also looking anxious. "We don't have to go to Forks, Bella. But it is time we moved on from Alaska, and we all thought you might enjoy being back in your home town."

Alaska was our current residence, not too far from Tanya's family. Edward and I both attended the University of Alaska, as we had planned to all those years ago, before I became a vampire.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and opened my mouth to speak. As Alice surely knew already, I had made my decision. "I would love to go back to Forks."

Alice winked at me from behind Jasper, and I realised I had full control of my emotions again. I smiled gratefully at Jasper, and turned back to Carlisle.

"When would we be leaving?" I asked him, somewhat apprehensive.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment before he replied. "The day after tomorrow. The hospital wants me to start as soon as possible, and you six are registered to start school on Monday."

I blanched- well, as much as was physically possible, with my already impossibly pale skin. "What are these then, if I'm already registered?" I asked, gesturing to the application forms in front of me.

Edward smiled softly. "You know I have a tendency to be a little dramatic Bella…what was the fun in just telling you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, very clever Edward. And what do you mean, six of us? What about Ness and Jacob?"

Carlisle gestured for Jacob to answer. "Bells…don't be mad, but Nessie and I aren't going to be living with you for awhile."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, seeing crimson in my vision.

Jasper quickly tried to calm me, but no avail. It was Renesmee standing up and taking Jacob's hand that stopped me launching myself across the table and brawling with him on the spot.

"Relax, Bella! We'll still be close. It's just; Ness and me haven't really had a chance to live on our own as a married couple yet. And I want her to have an understanding of where I came from. So we're moving back into my old house in La Push." Jacob explained patiently, and unfortunately, his logic made sense.

I balled my hands into fists. "But she's _my _daughter!"

"Yes, but she's my wife. I think you agreed to that when you and Edward gave her away at our wedding," Jacob replied apologetically.

"It's alright Mom, we'll come to visit you all the time! You can come to La Push too, it'll be great!" my daughter's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, and my shoulders slumped. How could I deny her what would make her happy?

"Fine," I grumbled, my eyes itching. "But I'm going to miss the two of you!"

I picked them both up in a group hug, cracking their heads together, and Jacob chuckled.

"You're acting like we're moving to Antarctica!" he chortled. "We'll only be a few minutes run away."

I put them back on solid ground. "I know. But it'll be so strange not having you both around all the time…though I suppose a reprieve from the snoring will be a relief," I teased, glad to see my mood had settled. As much as I would miss having Renesmee and Jacob around constantly, I knew my daughter needed a chance to spend some time truly independent from us with her soul mate, and I admitted to myself I was pleased she would get to know La Push. It held an important place in my heart, as well as in Jacob's. Of course, the boundary line was now non-existent. Our two tribes were so deeply intertwined we were all like family, and with Jacob around it was unlikely our re-appearance would result in any more werewolves appearing amongst the Quileute population. My brief stream of thought was interrupted by an impatient, and not particularly gentle, nudge from Alice.

"Open my present next!" her eyes shone with excitement.

I shook my head, sighed, and with a newfound joy, re immersed myself into the celebration with my family.

-0-0-0-0-

Two days later, we stood in front of the now empty house that had been our home for the past nine years. Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Garrett were our farewell party, hugging us all goodbye and promising to come visit us in Forks soon.

We turned to wave from our procession of expensive cars- updated in accordance with the latest and most exclusive sports cars. I, however, drove my ancient Ferrari, the first and only car I'd had as a vampire. The others were constantly offering to get me a new set of wheels, but just as I'd loved my prehistoric Chevy truck when I was human, I now was attached to my Ferrari that barely ran. It was going to take me an extra couple of hours to reach Forks, but I didn't mind the drive on my own.

The others sped off instantly, and I crawled along behind them. It was a miracle the car even ran still, but Jacob truly was a genius mechanic, and kept patching it up for me whenever it looked set to fail. As I predicted, I was hours behind the others. I stopped a lot along the way, once to hunt when I passed an irresistible forest, and many times just because I could, to admire the scenery and relish my homecoming. At some places I sat for hours, enjoying the lack of rush that sometimes fuelled my family- mainly when they got behind the wheel of a fast car. I drove through the night, slightly startled when Edward's voice echoed through the car from the small speakers wired overhead.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you? You should have arrived by now."

"Relax, Edward. I've just been stopping a lot. I'll be home this morning."

"Alright. I'm missing you, Bella."

I smiled. "I miss you too, so much. I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs Cullen."

I shook my head. He never got sick of saying that. "See you soon."

The speakers disconnected, and I kept driving until I was driving down a familiar street.

I'd passed through Port Angeles and was now driving through Forks, overwhelmed by nostalgia.

It was a typically cloudy day. I drove past my old house, not interested in looking at it now that Charlie was gone. I parked my car and got out on a sudden impulse, walking down one of the main streets in the tiny town.

Ignoring the people gasping quietly at my admittedly supermodel-esque looks, I examined the street, attempting to determine the degree of change. Surprisingly, not much was different. Shops had opened and closed, restaurants appeared and disappeared, but Forks has retained the quaintness it had possessed when I'd first moved here, eighty-two years previously. I turned to cross the road, looking from side to side in human pretence.

It was then I heard another gasp, followed by an exclamation in a voice wavering with shock and age: "Bella Swan?"

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's really encouraging to read such positive responses! I have no idea how long a drive from Alaska to Washington would take, so my apologies if that isn't accurate. Also I'm not going to bother too much with Aldous Huxley/George Orwell style predictions of what the world will be like 80 years into the future (no hover cars and stuff like that) so things will be similar to the present. Hope you liked this chapter, and please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I froze instantly.

In my peripheral vision, I could see the person who had called my name. It was an old woman, bent with age, her face creased with lines of time. Her dark hair was streaked thoroughly with grey, and a young man, probably about sixteen, was helping her along.

I had no idea who she was. I quickly weighed my options, and turned to face the woman.

"Bella?" the elderly woman repeated, her face lined more deeply with shock.

I arranged my features to look puzzled. "Excuse me? You must be mistaken. I don't believe I've ever met you before."

The woman now looked bewildered. Her young companion jumped in, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry. My grandma's pretty old, she gets confused sometimes. I'm John Cheney by the way, and my grandma here is Angela." He held out his hand for me to shake.

In the microsecond it took for me to process this information, I became completely frozen once more. Angela? Angela Weber?

Thankfully John was wearing gloves, so he wouldn't have noticed the icy chill of my skin as I grasped his hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry about your grandma…I probably just look like someone she used to know." I couldn't believe my bad luck. How could it be possible, in my first five minutes in Forks, I had managed to run into one of my ex classmates- who must be approaching one hundred by now? Clearly, I was still a magnet for diaster.

John grinned shyly at me, and I sensed his attraction. Dammit! Now Angela's grandkid was going to hit on me. However, I smiled happily at the thought that Angela and little Ben Cheney had actually gotten married, and clearly gone on to have some children of their own. It was the perfect small town romance happy ending. So very different, and yet so similar, to my own happy life.

"I'm new around here, but my ancestors, I guess you could call them, lived up here. Maybe Angela used to know them," my bluff was weak, and I was praying Angela wouldn't see through it. Sure enough, she looked at me strangely, but didn't press it.

"I'll actually be starting school here soon," I added, hoping to change the subject. "I'm going to be starting tenth grade." The younger I pushed it, the better, I figured.

John looked delighted. "Me too!"

My answering smile was wan. "Great. Hey, it was nice to meet you and your grandma, but I've really got to be off. I guess I'll see you at school!"

"Sure," John grinned again and waved. Angela looked appraisingly at me, and nodded a farewell.

I turned and dashed away as fast as was conservative, my head spinning with the implausible meeting. How could Angela have remembered me after such a long time? Did I fool her with my excuses?

I slammed my Ferrari's door and sped away (well, as quick as the ancient engine could speed) towards my home, the home I hadn't set foot in, in almost seventy years.

As I parked in the monster garage, it was clear the rest of my family had already unpacked and filled the house with their belongings. I burst through the front door; desperate to tell everyone of the absurd encounter I had on the main street.

"Alice!" I shrieked, "ALICE!"

She came bounding down the stairs, a question in her eyes. "What's up Bella? No need to shout."

"You didn't see it?" I asked, incredulous.

"You know I can't see everything Bella…in fact, I was completely focused on something else. Now tell me what happened."

"Better get everyone in here first." The sooner the words had left my mouth, the rest of the Cullens were standing around us, looking anxious.

I relayed the story to them, but no one seemed as concerned as me.

"I don't think this poses a serious risk," Carlisle was saying, "after all, you could just stick with the story of your relatives living in Forks many years ago- that you are descended from Bella Swan- that is, yourself."

"I suppose you're right," I replied, feeling a little silly over my apprehension. "I'm just shocked there's a non-mystical person from our past who's still alive."

"Well, it is unusual, but certainly not unheard of-" Carlisle's sentence was cut off by a loud exclamation from Jasper and a gasp from Alice.

Her golden eyes were huge, blank and unfocused. She swayed on her feet, and Jasper rushed to hold her still.

"Alice? What is it?" Edward asked, panicked.

Alice's eyes became focused as she turned her gaze to Carlisle. "What we feared. It's started."

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed- I really appreciate the feedback, keep it coming! Hoping you like the chapter, the real story line is about to kick off so that should be interesting- keep reading, and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

If Carlisle could have blanched I'm sure he would have. He almost looked unsteady on his feet, and when he spoke, his voice was a horrified whisper.

"Who?"

"Randall…he's somewhere down near Texas. He still has about a day before they find him."

Edward was also looking aghast, clearly he had seen what Alice saw in her head.

"What?" Emmett asked impatiently, "What the hell's going on?"

Alice turned her still strangely blank eyes to him and said slowly, in a voice devoid of emotion; "It's the Volturi. They're coming."

There was a collective gasp from my gathered family. Extreme chills ran up and down my spine as I realised the heaviness of what Alice had just revealed- in a dim reminder of my human days, I almost felt faint.

"Explain Alice!" Edward said roughly, "tell them exactly what the Volturi are doing!"

Alice seemed to be in shock still. "The Volturi have recovered from their shame and are ready for revenge. They're going to start picking off everyone involved in that almost battle right years ago…starting with the easy prey, the nomads. They'll work their way through the smaller covens, then the Denali's, and finally…us." Alice shuddered delicately, and I felt incredibly cold again.

No one seemed to know what to say. Carlisle put his head in his hands, as Esme's breathing became shallow. Emmett crushed a crystal vase to glittering dust in his hands. I clutched Edward tight to me, as fear welled like bile in my throat.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so, it was Rosalie who bluntly broke the silence. "Well we can't just sit here doing nothing! We have to go to Texas and save Randall! We need to warn everyone!"

Carlisle snapped out of his semi-trance and nodded briskly in agreement, grabbing a slender silver phone from the counter next to him. He punched in a number, and his urgent greeting to Carmen indicated he would warn the Denali's.

Jasper had also leapt into action, speedily writing a list with Alice of everyone in danger- it seemed to be ranked in accordance with the vampires most under threat. I shuddered as I saw my name near the top of the list, heavily circled.

Rosalie was also on the phone, attempting to reach any other coven that had a phone. I heard Maggie's fearful response on the other line as Rosalie quickly explained the situation, and Carlisle was now having a rapid discussion in what sounded like Arabic, presumably with Amun or Benjamin.

I was still frozen in shock, stuck to Edward's side. This all seemed unreal. How could the Volturi, who had not touched our lives in eighty years, be back so suddenly, as if they had never left?

Alice, who thankfully seemed more of herself again, interrupted my train of thought. "We're going to have to split up to warn the far flung nomads and covens. It's crucial we reach Randall before the Volturi can."

Jasper's analytical, military mind had clearly been at work. "Carlisle and Esme will travel to the Amazon to speak with Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. Rosalie and Emmett will visit Romania to deal with Stefan and Vladimir, plus all of the European nomads- Alistair and Charles especially. Alice, Edward, Bella and I will go to Texas. In case the Volturi manage to get there faster, we'll need all the special abilities we can get."

"You think there could be a fight?" I choked. I realised how absurd the question was the instant I asked it. Of course there would be a fight- the only question was when it would come.

Jasper recognized I had answered myself and didn't bother replying. "We've got to get going right now. Everyone needs to come back here to Forks, so we can start preparing to take the entire Volturi down."

Silence roared throughout the room.

"So we can do WHAT?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's so long between updates, but I'm back at school and it's my last year so I don't have much free time…I'll try to write more quickly, and longer chapters, but there still might be a gap…sorry =[ **


End file.
